metalfandomcom-20200223-history
The Plot In You
The Plot In You is an American deathcore band from Findlay, Ohio. They have released two albums. Their first album, First Born, was released on April 19, 2011. Their second album, Could You Watch Your Children Burn, was released on January 15, 2013. On July 17, 2015, The Plot in You announced their signing with Stay Sick Recordings and a new album, "Happiness in Self Destruction", which was released October 16, 2015. History ''Wife Beater'', Vessels, Landon's departure from Before Their Eyes, First Born, (2010–2011) While as a part of Before Their Eyes where he played guitar, Landon Tewers formed Vessels in 2010 as a side-project. After the successful release of their EP Wife Beater, Tewers saw the potential of Vessels and left Before Their Eyes. The name was changed from Vessels to The Plot in You and the band signed to Rise Records. By the time they were signed, Tewers had already begun working on material seeking to release a full-length. The full-length debut First Born was what came from the writing process, meeting its release on April 19, 2011 via Rise Records. A music video for "Miscarriage" was recorded. The band toured extensively through 2011 and 2012 with acts such as A Bullet for Pretty Boy, Whitechapel, Miss May I, Within the Ruins, Iwrestledabearonce, and Oceano. Guitarist Anthony Thoma announced in late 2011 that he would be leaving the band to return to school. His last tour was the band's first outing to Australia to support Buried in Verona.He was replaced by Derrick Sechrist. ''Could You Watch Your Children Burn'', Cole Worden's departure (2012–2013) The Plot in You announced their new album Could You Watch Your Children Burn in November 2012. The album released January 15 via Rise Records. Drummer Cole Worden announced that he would be amicably leaving the band after the "Fuck It, We're Done" tour with Attack Attack! to pursue an education, just as former guitarist Anthony Thoma did the past year. Kevin Rutherford, formerly of Like Moths to Flames, went as an unofficial member for a period of time until he became a permanent member. As of mid-2014, Rutherford is no longer in the band but remains on good terms with the members, and Alex Ballew of Erra serves as "permanent fill-in drummer" according to a former Twitter bio of his. Departure from Rise and Happiness in Self Destruction (2014–2015) Throughout 2014, the band worked on new material and began playing a new song titled "Crows" live. On February 23, 2015, they released "My Old Ways", a new single off the album. They also announced their departure from Rise Records. On March 16, 2015, "Crows" was released as a B-side. On June 3, 2015 the band announced that they will be taking part of Like Moths To Flames headlining tour as a supporting act. The tour consisted of headliners Like Moths To Flames, The Plot In You, Myka Relocate, and Yuth Forever (formerly Villains) touring from July 18 through August 2. After their supportive run in Like Moths To Flames' tour, The Plot In You announced a small headlining run of shows with band Myka Relocate from August 4 through August 8.The two bands played shows in Arizona, New Mexico, Missouri, and Texas. Over the summer The Plot in You announced their incorporation to Stay Sick Recordings, a record label ran by Attila's frontman Chris Fronzak. On July 17, 2015 the band also announced that they will be releasing their album via Stay Sick Recordings. The Plot In You's frontman, Landon Tewers, expressed his joy in the label switch stating that it was the best choice for the band. The band announced the release date of their third album, Happiness in Self Destruction, October 16, 2015. On August 28 the band released their second single, "Take Me Away", off Happiness in Self Destruction. Frontman Landon Tewers explained that the song was written in homage for his grandfather who had died years before the release of the album. In late summer, the band announced that they will be releasing a music video for their second single, "Take Me Away". The music video was released on September 2, 2015. On December 9, 2015 the band announced that they will take part in another tour as a supporting act. The Plot In You that they will serve as a supporting act for band Blessthefall alongside supportive acts Sirens & Sailors, Miss May I, and A War Within from February 20, 2016 through March 21. Discography * First Born (2011) * Could You Watch Your Children Burn (2013) * Happiness in Self Destruction (2015) External links * Last FM Page Category:Bands Category:Metalcore bands